1. Field
Example embodiments relate to technology for performing a user authentication using an image including a face of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology for a user recognition and authentication has been continuously developed according to an increase in an attention to security for mobile devices and an access to secure locations. A mobile device for performing user authentication based on a fingerprint verification scheme has been already commercialized, and technology for performing user authentication using an image captured by a user is being applied to mobile devices.
In general, an unlock function of a personal terminal and/or mobile device is performed by inputting a pattern through a touch screen input of the personal terminal. Some user authentication protocols are performed using a captured image of a user, where the user may use the unlock function of the personal terminal by gazing at the personal terminal. Also, in an environment requiring stringent security measures such as entry into a secure location, overall security may be enhanced through an application of technology for performing a face authentication by capturing an image of a user.